An integrated circuit bus interface for computer and video systems is described which allows high speed transfer of blocks of data, particularly to and from memory devices, with reduced power consumption and increased system reliability. A new method of physically implementing the bus architecture is also described.
Semiconductor computer memories have traditionally been designed and structured to use one memory device for each bit, or small group of bits, of any individual computer word, where the word size is governed by the choice of computer. Typical word sizes range from 4 to 64 bits. Each memory device typically is connected in parallel to a series of address lines and connected to one of a series of data lines. When the computer seeks to read from or write to a specific memory location, an address is put on the address lines and some or all of the memory devices are activated using a separate device select line for each needed device. One or more devices may be connected to each data line but typically only a small number of data lines are connected to a single memory device. Thus data line 0 is connected to device(s) 0, data line 1 is connected to device(s) 1, and so on. Data is thus accessed or provided in parallel for each memory read or write operation. For the system to operate properly, every single memory bit in every memory device must operate dependably and correctly.
To understand the concept of the present invention, it is helpful to review the architecture of conventional memory devices. Internal to nearly all types of memory devices (including the most widely used Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Static RAM (SRAM) and Read Only Memory (ROM) devices), a large number of bits are accessed in parallel each time the system carries out a memory access cycle. However, only a small percentage of accessed bits which are available internally each time the memory device is cycled ever make it across the device boundary to the external world.
Referring to FIG. 1, all modern DRAM, SRAM and ROM designs have internal architectures with row (word) lines 5 and column (bit) lines 6 to allow the memory cells to tile a two dimensional area 1. One bit of data is stored at the intersection of each word and bit line. When a particular word line is enabled, all of the corresponding data bits are transferred onto the bit lines. Some prior art DRAMs take advantage of this organization to reduce the number of pins needed to transmit the address. The address of a given memory cell is split into two addresses, row and column, each of which can be multiplexed over a bus only half as wide as the memory cell address of the prior art would have required.
Prior art memory systems have attempted to solve the problem of high speed access to memory with limited success. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,715 (Hoff et.al.), was issued to Intel Corporation for the earliest 4-bit microprocessor. That patent describes a bus connecting a single central processing unit (CPU) with multiple RAMs and ROMs. That bus multiplexes addresses and data over a 4-bit wide bus and uses point-to-point control signals to select particular RAMs or ROMs. The access time is fixed and only a single processing element in permitted. There is no block-mode type of operation, and most important, not all of the interface signals between the devices are bused (the ROM and RAN control lines and the RAN select lines are point-to-point).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,308 (Jackson), a bus connecting a single CPU to a bus interface unit is described. The invention uses multiplexed address, data, and control information over a single 16-bit wide bus. Block-mode operations are defined, with the length of the block sent as part of the control sequence. In addition, variable access-time operations using a xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d cycle signal are provided. There are no multiple processing elements and no capability for multiple outstanding requests, and again, not all of the interface signals are bused.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,207 (Kung, et. al.), a DRAM is described which multiplexes address and data on an internal bus. The external interface to this DRAM is conventional, with separate control, address and data connections.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,846 and 4,706,166 (Go), a 3-D package arrangement of stacked die with connections along a single edge is described. Such packages are difficult to use because of the point-to-point wiring required to interconnect conventional memory devices with processing elements. Both patents describe complex schemes for solving these problems. No attempt is made to solve the problem by changing the interface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,706 (Proebsting, et. al.), the current state-of-the-art DRAM interface is described. The address is two-way multiplexed, and there are separate pins for data and control (RAS, CAS, WE, CS). The number of pins grows with the size of the DRAM, and many of the connections must be made point-to-point in a memory system using such DRAMs.
There are many backplane buses described in the prior art, but not in the combination described or having the features of this invention. Many backplane buses multiplex addresses and data on a single bus (e.g., the NU bus). ELXSI and others have implemented split-transaction buses (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,923 and 4,481,625 (Roberts)). ELXSI has also implemented a relatively low-voltage-swing current-mode ECL driver (approximately 1 V swing). Address-space registers are implemented on most backplane buses, as is some form of block mode operation.
Nearly all modern backplane buses implement some type of arbitration scheme, but the arbitration scheme used in this invention differs from each of these. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,682 (Culler), U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,985 (Ikeda), U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,089 (Theus) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,548 (Blahut) describe prior art schemes. All involve either log N extra signals, (Theus, Blahut), where N is the number of potential bus requesters, or additional delay to get control of the bus (Ikeda, Culler). None of the buses described in patents or other literature use only bused connections. All contain some point-to-point connections on the backplane. None of the other aspects of this invention such as power reduction by fetching each data block from a single device or compact and low-cost 3-D packaging even apply to backplane buses.
The clocking scheme used in this invention has not been used before and in fact would be difficult to implement in backplane buses due to the signal degradation caused by connector stubs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,817 (Heller) describes a clocking scheme using two clock lines, but relies on ramp-shaped clock signals in contrast to the normal rise-time signals used in the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,270 (Voss), avideo RAM is described which implements a parallel-load, serial-out shift register on the output of a DRAM. This generally allows greatly improved bandwidth (and has been extended to 2, 4 and greater width shift-out paths.) The rest of the interfaces to the DRAM (RAS, CAS, multiplexed address, etc.) remain the same as for conventional DRAMS.
One object of the present invention is to use a new bus interface built into semiconductor devices to support high-speed access to large blocks of data from a single memory device by an external user of the data, such as a microprocessor, in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clocking scheme to permit high speed clock signals to be sent along the bus with minimal clock skew between devices.
Another object of this invention is to allow mapping out defective memory devices or portions of memory devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for distinguishing otherwise identical devices by assigning a unique identifier to each device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for transferring address, data and control information over a relatively narrow bus and to provide a method of bus arbitration when multiple devices seek to use the bus simultaneously.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of distributing a high-speed memory cache within the DRAM chips of a memory system which is much more effective than previous cache methods.
Another object of this invention is to provide devices, especially DRAMs, suitable for use with the bus architecture of the invention.
The present invention includes a memory subsystem comprising at least two semiconductor devices, including at least one memory device, connected in parallel to a bus, where the bus includes a plurality of bus lines for carrying substantially all address, data and control information needed by said memory devices, where the control information includes device-select information and the bus has substantially fewer bus lines than the number of bits in a single address, and the bus carries device-select information without the need for separate device-select lines connected directly to individual devices.
Referring to FIG. 2, a standard DRAM 13, 14, ROM (or SRAM) 12, microprocessor CPU 11, I/O device, disk controller or other special purpose device such as a high speed switch is modified to use a wholly bus-based interface rather than the prior art combination of point-to-point and bus-based wiring used with conventional versions of these devices. The new bus includes clock signals, power and multiplexed address, data and control signals. In a preferred implementation, 8 bus data lines and an AddressValid bus line carry address, data and control information for memory addresses up to 40 bits wide. Persons skilled in the art will recognize that 16 bus data lines or other numbers of bus data lines can be used to implement the teaching of this invention. The new bus is used to connect elements such as memory, peripheral, switch and processing units.
In the system of this invention, DRAMs and other devices receive address and control information over the bus and transmit or receive requested data over the same bus. Each memory device contains only a single bus interface with no other signal pins. Other devices that may be included in the system can connect to the bus and other non-bus lines, such as input/output lines. The bus supports large data block transfers and split transactions to allow a user to achieve high bus utilization. This ability to rapidly read or write a large block of data to one single device at a time is an important advantage of this invention.
The DRAMs that connect to this bus differ from conventional DRAMs in a number of ways. Registers are provided which may store control information, device identification, device-type and other information appropriate for the chip such as the address range for each independent portion of the device. New bus interface circuits must be added and the internals of prior art DRAM devices need to be modified so they can provide and accept data to and from the bus at the peak data rate of the bus. This requires changes to the column access circuitry in the DRAM, with only a minimal increase in die size. A circuit is provided to generate a low skew internal device clock for devices on the bus, and other circuits provide for demultiplexing input and multiplexing output signals.
High bus bandwidth is achieved by running the bus at a very high clock rate (hundreds of MHz). This high clock rate is made possible by the constrained environment of the bus. The bus lines are controlled-impedance, doubly-terminated lines. For a data rate of 500 MHz, the maximum bus propagation time is less than 1 ns (the physical bus length is about 10 cm). In addition, because of the packaging used, the pitch of the pins can be very close to the pitch of the pads. The loading on the bus resulting from the individual devices is very small. In a preferred implementation, this generally allows stub capacitances of 1-2 pF and inductances of 0.5-2 nH. Each device 15, 16, 17, shown in FIG. 3, only has pins on one side and these pins connect directly to the bus 18. A transceiver device 19 can be included to interface multiple units to a higher order bus through pins 20.
A primary result of the architecture of this invention is to increase the bandwidth of DRAM access. The invention also reduces manufacturing and production costs, power consumption, and increases packing density and system reliability.